thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Derick Brassard
| birth_place = Hull, Quebec, Canada | draft = 6th overall | draft_year = 2006 | draft_team = Columbus Blue Jackets | image = DBrassard.jpg | image_size =240px | career_start = 2007 |}} Derick Brassard (born on September 22, 1987) is a Canadian ice hockey player who currently plays as a centre for the Ottawa Senators of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Derick was selected in the 2006 NHL Entry Draft by the Columbus Blue Jackets with the 6th overall pick. Considered one of the better skaters in the 2006 NHL Entry Draft by both NHL Central Scouting and the International Scouting Service, he is said to be a "great playmaker that can score as well." In his first month with the Blue Jackets' farm team, the Syracuse Crunch, Derick was named rookie of the month. While a broken jaw sidelined him for two months, he continued to tear up the American Hockey League (AHL). On January 10, 2008, Derick was recalled to Columbus. After playing 17 games with the Blue Jackets (registering one goal and one assist), he was quietly sent back to the Crunch on February 27, totaling 26 points upon his return to finish the regular season. In an attempt to assure himself a roster spot for the 2008–09 season, Derick (among several other players) spent the 2008 offseason in Columbus with the Blue Jackets personal training staff just as Jared Boll had done the previous offseason. Derick made the team out of camp for 2008–09, and performed remarkably well, being named NHL Rookie of the Month for October of 2008 with the most points by any NHL rookie, closely followed by linemate and fellow Jackets first round draft pick Jakub Voracek. On December 18, 2008, Derick was injured during the first period of Columbus' 6-5 shootout loss at the Dallas Stars during a fight with the Stars' rookie winger James Neal. In the fight, he suffered a dislocated shoulder and had to undergo surgery. At the time of Derick's injury, he had 10 goals, 15 assists, with 17 PIM and a +/- rating +12 in 31 games, leading the NHL in rookie scoring. During the lockout shortened 2012–13 season, Derick was dealt in the deadline trade by the Blue Jackets along with Derek Dorsett, John Moore and a sixth-round draft pick to the New York Rangers in exchange for Marian Gaborik and two minor league defencemen on April 3, 2013. After four years with the Rangers, on July 18, 2016, Derick was traded along with a 2018 7th round draft pick, to the Ottawa Senators for Mika Zibanejad and a 2018 2nd round draft pick. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Canada }} Awards & Achievements *2003-04: U17 WHC Bronze Medal *2004-05: CHL All-Rookie Team *2004-05: QMJHL All-Rookie Team *2004-05: QMJHL Offensive Rookie of the Year (Michel Bergeron Trophy) *2004-05: QMJHL Rookie of the Year *2004-05: U18 WJC Silver Medal *2005-06: CHL Second All-Star Team *2005-06: QMJHL Best Professional Prospect (Mike Bossy Trophy) *2005-06: QMJHL First All-Star Team *2007-08: AHL All-Star Game *2008-09: NHL Rookie Of The Month (10/08) Category:1987 births Category:Columbus Blue Jackets draft picks Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Drummondville Voltigeurs players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Ottawa Senators players